Cigarettes Over Broken Bridges
by justaworldofnonsense
Summary: He made a promise not to fall in love, and she promised herself that she wouldn't give anyone her heart or her time. What happens when a man from the Dillinger gang of Ohio meets Quinn Fabray, a girl living in spite of her mother in the erratic 1920s.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This story something I thought of upon hearing a song played by Chet Baker and after a week of thought in the Northern woods of Wisconsin I was able to come up with a **_hopefully_ **decent storyline. I've treated this as a child of mine with a bit of TLC so please please read with care and I sure hope you can enjoy it as much as I did writing/editing it! **

**Summary: He made a promise not to fall in love, and she promised herself that she wouldn't give anyone her heart or her time. What happens when a man from the Dillinger gang of Ohio meets Quinn Fabray, a girl living in spite of her mother in the erratic bustling age of the 1920s.**

**Rated: M to be safe for what lies ahead in further chapters. **

**Characters: Mainly Quinn and Puck with influences of other Glee characters. **

Quinn Fabray sat on a steel Lima city bench taking in a long drag from her cigarette as a personal stab to the society the bustled around her almost unaware of her presence. Every once in a while a friend of her mother's or anyone who still lived in a lifestyle where women lived under man's thumb would scoff at her or whisper something to their significant other about the monstrosity that sat before them on a city bench, smoking a 'filthy' cigarette, wearing a dress that would make her mother wrap a blanket around her. No, she wasn't naked, or anything near to it, it was simply a dress that she had chosen an inch above the knee and didn't have dreaded sleeves on the humid summer dusk. It was the type of thing half of the women would wear around town giving the other half of women something to gossip about. She could care less though and as a reminder to everyone around her she took in another slow drag from her cigarette before blowing out a steady stream of smoke in front of her.

She watched as the light grey smoke floated up towards the city light filled sky and dissipated into nothing, as if the humid air that surrounded the city wanted to have a taste of it as well. Her eyes followed up the trail of the smoke which led to the sky lined with dim yellow and orange lights and even though it was one of the hottest summers in years, this was one of the warmest feelings she had felt in a long time. A large clock that hung firmly off of a department store told her it was 8:34 and she figured it would be a good time to go. She dropped her cigarette onto the pavement below her feet and stepped on it with the toe of her heel before picking it up and throwing it in the garbage can next to her. She may have been mad at the world but she wasn't going to stoop to starting fires in garbage cans.

She stood up briskly straightening out her dress to its proper length and running a palm down the back of her hair. It appeared short, even though the 'rage' was to dye it black and cut it she wouldn't ever think of doing something permanent like dying it black. It was another piece of her that wasn't fully there, another piece that even though she was angry at society couldn't ever complete the job she started, another part of her that failed, even in rebellion.

Santana had told her of The Wright, a place where she promised Quinn a good time even though what she considered a good time differed from Quinn's she was more than willing to do anything that brought her away from the pathways of her mother. It was a bar that was supposedly with the most interesting people of the new decade, the people that everyone had to know. Heel-toe steps made small clacks onto the concrete sidewalk to her destination, it left a ringing in her ears and felt like the only sound that filled the atmosphere, the sound of her broken pieces falling and breaking into smaller pieces as she kept going on into the night as if nothing made her care. After a short few blocks she found herself in front of a large brick building that towered over her with some apartments above it. In green paint and thick letters a sign that read _The Wright _hung loosely over the door. The noise that sounded dull outside the door grew loud with a small push of her palm, it was like any other bar she had been to with dim rooms with faint traces of blue and red lights throughout. Everyone was seated at tables but the amount of noise reminded her of the _one_ baseball game her father had taken her to.

She saw Santana sitting laughing obnoxiously while sitting with her usual crowd of people who were sporting all black, along with odd head pieces and gaudy jewelry. As per usual there was a seat awaiting her to Santana's left with the same drink that Quinn had dubbed as the only suitable alcohol for her to drink. She rubbed her cherry red lips together to make sure that lipstick was evenly dispersed before sitting down with a subtle smile that showed that she was happy to be here but it was never enough to make you believe that Quinn herself was happy.

"It's about time you got here!" Santana said over the noise of others talking around them.

She simply nodded taking a sip of her drink, "Cigarette break."

"Speaking of which…"she said more quietly reaching into her feather clad purse and pulling out two cigarettes for them both, she lit Quinn's before handing it to her. She twirled it around in her hand briefly admiring it almost. Santana was what she considered a _Smoker of Fashion_. She only did it because that was the current rage, but once someone tells her that it isn't cool she'll dump them out her third story window into the street. Quinn merely did it because society was now telling her it was okay, and she used them as a way to send the messages of what she was feeling.

Conversation was dull as usual, everyone talking about how great their lives are, and all the parties and their livelihoods. Quinn felt more free than she had a year ago, but something was still chaining her to the past. It was the sort of thing that made her feel so deadpan in the presence of people. She felt more free than she had a year ago, but something still held her down the way her mother used to keep her from the world. Quietly she sipped her drink seeing that her conversation wasn't needed but her mere existence in the room was. She frowned down at the empty glass and eyed the bar across the room. She got up tapping Santana in the shoulder with her empty glass "I'm getting another." She said simply and Santana nodded continuing on with conversation while Quinn waltzed away happy to be separate from the table. She flagged down the bartender who gave her a casual once over that wasn't too casual. She shrugged it off seeing as he was that sort of guy and pointed across the way to the drink that kept her alive here with the cigarette still stuck in the other hand's finger tips twirling causing rings of smoke to rise to the ceiling.

While her drink was being prepared the room grew quiet with the dull squeal of cars turning the corner outside and parking right in front of the building and as the perpetrators, a good twenty men or so, entered the bar small laughter with a few dim cheers filled the room. An involuntary expression of confusion became fixed on her face as she watched the men dressed strictly in black suits with fedoras that were no exception to the rest of their attire. 'Oh.' She spoke softly in her mind, it was just another one of those street gangs. The people who lived in her mother's run of the crowd feared these types of people, but to Quinn's they were the people that everyone wanted to be around, and all the men wanted to join in the havoc that they caused in the area of the country.

"Excuse me." A bit of warm breath whispered into her ear from behind causing a shudder of a chill down her spine. She turned around and saw it was another one of them, probably here to get drinks for the rest of the men who sat lazily in the corner of the room talking closely. She licked her lips backing out of his way wondering when on earth her drink was going to be ready already. It never took this long. His eyes took in a long gaze from her eyes to her feet and back up again. He moved painfully slow and it made her shift uncomfortably. "Let me guess…" he said taking in a long stare into her eyes as if trying to read her soul right there. She took in a long drag from her cigarette returning the stare she could play this game too, and even better. She had been playing it ever since her mother had told her that ladies don't get dirty outside when she was 4. "…Gin and dry Vermouth on the rocks." He said smirking down at her.

"On the rocks?" she asked in hopes of avoiding the part where she admits that he had been right, although it seemed he already knew.

"With ice." He said moving closer to her, resting his arm on the edge of the wooden counter.

She took in another breath before blowing out the smoke to the right of his face letting some of it loft over to reach his face. "Let me guess…" she challenged looking up at him with what seemed to be a beaming expression. "…another gang trying for John Dillinger's?"

He laughed a low laugh that sent a pang through her body like she had made a wrong move, he let his eyes float up to the ceiling then moved his face down to her level keeping it a safe inch apart, but it was close enough to make her stomach feel odd. "Try the real thing babe." He whispered sending more hot air towards her.

She composed herself not willing to appear nervous, gathering back that same look in her eyes. "Oh is that so? Then where's the man himself?" she said taking in another breath of her cigarette before the smoky air out in front of her smiling in her head as each bellow hit his face softly like a few dark clouds.

"He's a busy man who doesn't bother going out on Wednesday nights."

"How convenient for you…Mister…" she said casually near almost friendly.

"Mister Puckerman, Mr. Noah Puckerman."

"Well Mr. Puckerman, I'm pleased to have had this conversation, but I fear that your table will want to be receiving some heavy drinks." She said taking the drink that had been silently placed next to her into her palm. "Goodbye." She said coldly before walking back over to her table with a small coy smile planted on her face knowing full well that it was going to be a night filled with glances and small smiles the only problem was that he knew that too she just wasn't going to give in to whatever he may have had in mind.

Two hours later, and 5 drinks down her theory had proved correct. She would glance over to _his_ table with a smile that her mother dubbed as flirtatious and would smack her arm and tell her to stop, and he would glance back with a smirk of acknowledgment. There was no meaning behind either of these small glances just a simple way to remind each other of their presences. It had become long enough of the game, and Quinn had found nothing more to do here and now found herself exiting the bar with a fresh cigarette in hand and walking down the quieted streets that glowed with orange light from scattered street lamps.

She never gave him her name, and he starts to think it was on purpose. He kept his eyes fixed on her and managed to memorize the scene to make a mental picture for later. He doesn't know why but it distracts him from the conversation about some job down in Indiana that he wanted no part of mainly because he knew his dad was there somewhere. She sat up straight as a dark figure in black clothes and a soft blue light cast down on her features causing them to stick out from the rest of her that was covered in darkness. It was then that she turned and caught him looking, so he gave her a smile to tell her that he wanted her to see him, but when she smiles back the light catches her green eyes, and he swears he has a new favorite color. Her lips were red when he first met them with his eyes, but several drinks later they were a dark pink and he decides to add them to the mental picture.

The night progresses and his picture his complete by now with the many glances that they face each other with, and a few hours go by and she gets up for what he thinks is another drink, but he's wrong. This time she's silently heading towards the door for her escape. He wants to follow her, but he isn't that guy. He's never been that guy, the girls always follow him, follow him back to his place. If he follows her he becomes the sheep and he's not the sheep ever, he's the lion that comes and eats the sheep. He's the guy that devours and leaves a carcass or two behind. He's _that_ guy. Why he decides to break this habit and leave his table, and go out the green wooden door to the street he decides is going to be a onetime thing. He walks slowly and with caution, not wanting to be seen by her yet, since he still has no idea what he intends on saying to her. He gazes down the street to see her walking in a sort of way that makes him want to pounce and he feels like the lion again. He walks slowly behind her thankful that his shoes have worn in and make no sound in his steps since the streets are silent.

She turns into an alley and it throws him for a loop he waits a few moments before stepping in front of the wall and peering his head around the corner to see where she intended on going in this new location. She stood reaching behind her head with her back towards him, reaching and pulling out what looks to him like a small pin. She pulls it out slowly to reveal not short hair in which he assumed she had had, but long reaching past her shoulders that had been hidden in a way that almost seemed impossible now. She tousled it softly with her hand as if it had been bugging her all day, and couldn't wait a second. He watches like someone who goes nature watching but he knows this is better, and makes another mental picture and labels it as the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. He wonders if she hides it because it's pure gold and maybe that's why she doesn't want to cut it because she wants more money for it, he knows that people don't grow gold because it's impossible but the color of her hair seems near impossible.

She tucks some of it into the top of her dress as a subtle way to hide its length before continuing on her way. He doesn't know why but he assumes it's like a lion stalking its prey. He follows her to wherever her destination is because he promises that he's not through. He follows her silently 30 paces behind her until she enters a small brick building surrounded with a dozen more like it. He figured she'd be fancier than an apartment complex because she seems like that kind of girl but he'd been wrong about a lot of things tonight, so now that he's got his location he knows what he's going to do next.

**If you managed to make it through the entire thing….wow! It got longer than I had expected but intros always end up that way. Next chapter is going to be a little more progressive in their relationship and such and I have a wonderful way on how Puck gets the ball rolling. If you have thoughts, suggestions or comments please please please review!**

**That's all I have to say, I'm in the midst of more stories so, I hope to update quite soon!**

**R&R.**

**X**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Wonderful reviews make me a very happy writer! Thank you very much! I don't believe I have anything else to say other than, I'm quite happy with this chapter and I hope you enjoy it as well! **

She lived in her nighttime, in the day there was nothing going on, nothing to do. It was then that she would walk around Lima 'disgracing her family' as her father had told her, and be given time to think, and settle. Think about the hard heart that she carried in her chest as a burning weight that only got heavier. Then she would find ways to settle the matter…it was temporary, she was never able to forget it but it would settle it for an hour or so. Swift steps out of her apartment door and down the stairs to go outside, stepping over two little boys playing with little trinkets she remembered seeing at the drugstore. 'At least they were able to live and play rather than to think and live.' She thought quietly to herself as she moved past them.

She pushed open the heavy steel door and took a satisfying breath of the city air before closing it behind her, more than happy to be out of her dingy yellow apartment that now stunk of mold since her neighbors sprung a leak and the walls started to grow a familiar bluish green stain. Two steps down the cement steps that lead to the bustling streets she stopped in her tracks to find a familiar smirk topped off with the same hat accented with a small feather. He was spinning the stem of a rose in his fingers while casually leaning on the railing that lined the small set of stairs, smiling up at her. "Long time no see?" he smiled raising an eyebrow up at her.

"How did…what are you doing here?" she furrowed her eyebrows folding her arms over her chest.

"I came to see you." He said as if the answer was obvious. "See." He handed her the rose as his proof.

"You got me a _flower_?" she asked raising an eyebrow at him, she wanted to ask how he knew where she lived but decided that the question would lead to some answer she didn't want to hear.

"Well don't get picky I didn't have to get you anything at all…"

She smiled shaking her head in disbelief of this whole situation, they talked once and now he was bringing her flowers…correction, a flower. "Well it was a sweet gesture, but I have things I have to do today, maybe another time." She said quickly stepping off the final two steps and on her way down the sidewalk that winded around the entire city.

"Like what?" he asked just as quickly as she walked away, he hurried up to her side.

"Is that any of your business?"she scoffed as he managed to catch up. He wasn't this sort of guy and she knew that, or at least she thought she did. Unless of course this was all part of some ploy for her to reward him with her own kind of flower, which to her seemed more likely at the moment.

"I'm just curious, you know like conversation." He said keeping a steady pace with her fast walking.

"I don't know like groceries and stuff like that." She stopped so she could look up at him for their final face off. It was going to end here, and she was going to make sure of it so he can walk away and she can go about her singular lifestyle.

"Oh well that sounds perfect because I have a few things I have to pick up myself." He smiled down at her challengingly.

Her mouth slacked open, and her brow formed a defeated expression. "Cigarette?" he asked pulling a pack out of his pocket with three white tips poking out. She pulled one out for herself and he did the same, sticking it in his mouth before lighting it. She reached in her jacket's pockets in search for her lighter and he still had that smile on his face. "Allow me." He said taking hers from her hand and lighting the end slowly before handing it back to her.

She took in a large inhale and blew it out towards the charcoal grey sky that lacked a sun today. She was expecting him to move or say something but he didn't, instead she just shook her head and continued on her way disapprovingly.

A small smile had made its way on his face, knowing that he had won this round as he went to her side again and continued down the pavement. "So I never got your name…"

"You know where I live, but you don't know my name?" she asked in disbelief, she figured he got this sort of information from his 'mob friends' who seemed to know everything about everybody within a 100 mile radius.

He laughed a low laugh before blowing out a narrow trail of smoke. "I'm not a total creep."

"It's Quinn." She said pursing her lips together. She personally hated her name, but she remembers one time when Santana had told her that it fits her personality so she just tries to remember that.

"Quinn…" he asks twirling his cigarette in a 'continue on' motion.

"Fabray, it's Quinn Fabray. Would you like my middle name too?" she asks sharply. She doesn't know why she's become so upset, she blames it on the simple fact that she's telling someone about herself. It seems odd, but she hardly has to do it because no one bothers to ask her anything ever, because no one really cares. She takes in a slow drag and comes to like the fact that he inquires things and almost wants him to ask more.

He chuckles shaking his head, almost like he can't even take her seriously. "No, that's all I need."

"I'd figure someone like you would be busy, too busy to just hang around."

"I don't plan the stuff we do, I just get the job done…" he pauses for a moment before continuing on as if trying to perfect his statement in his head. "…in more ways than one." He smirks down at her, she can hear it in his voice.

"That's disgusting." She disapproves grabbing a small basket from a stack that lean uneasily against a small stand on the sidewalk. "Do you want one?" she asks referring to his statement about having stuff to pick up for himself even though she knows it was a lie he came up with on the spot.

"Nah, I'm good." He says looking around at the different carts that line the corner of the street. Personally she preferred her summer's grocery shopping because it got to be done outside rather than inside, in some dimly lit warehouse type building.

She shakes her head because the least he could do was go along with his story. Despite him being there or not she does have things she needs to buy so she goes about her business not giving another thought to his presence even though she could feel it wherever she went. She wonders if she can learn how to make spaghetti while observing the tomatoes, she wonders if he likes spaghetti. Never mind if he does it wouldn't matter anyway.

He leans up against a post holding up the canopy that covers the different array of carts and vegetables; he folds his arms over his chest and watches her. He feels a little out of place seeing as the only guys at this market are two old men who stand at the cashier's stand. He watches her while she goes from cart to cart picking up different items observing them before putting them in her basket. There's something about the way she moves so elegantly and softly that makes him smile. He looks down at his shoes and sees some smeared dirt from last night's job and he remembers that he's the lion again. He remembers why he came here with her, and pursues it. He casually walks up to her pretending to take interest in the lemons by picking one up and rolling it in his hand.

"So why do you wear your hair like that?" he asks, if he can get inside her head he can jailbreak her. She stiffens at his words, he did something right.

"What are you talking about?" she says nonchalantly. He sees that she's a bad actress.

"Making it seem short by tucking it under." He puts the lemon down and picks up another keeping his eyes on her, while she refuses to look up at him.

She doesn't answer, but instead moves onto the next cart that has oranges. He follows, he's not done yet. "You really shouldn't do it…" he trails off, which she returns by raising an eyebrow up at him, it's the first time all day she's looked into his eyes. It makes his heart briefly jump off track for a second, it was the same green eyes he fell in love with last night. "It's too beautiful to hide from the world."

She smiles looking down at her feet, he sees her blush and it makes his stomach feel light.

"I'm happy to see that respectful, young couples still exist in the world." An older woman smiles, reaching past him for an orange. This makes him smile wide, and nod his head in agreement. He looks up at Quinn to find wide eyes looking back at him. "Sorry for eavesdropping…" she laughs going about her way to the beets.

"Why didn't you set her straight?" he smirks down at her.

"Why didn't you?" she challenges looking up at him.

"Do you want to go out tonight?" he asks completely bypassing the question.

"Yes." She answers softly after a few moments of thought. He looked down and saw that she was still holding the rose in her hand. "I should probably go check out."

"Do you want me to hold that while you do?" he motions down at the reasonably decent looking flower.

"No, I'm good." She smiles and it's the first time she gives him a genuine smile. It changes the entire game for him, and he doesn't know what he should do next. In the mean time he returns her smile and follows her to the cashier. He smiles to himself, because she didn't set the woman straight and because she still held his rose.

**Author's Note: Phew! First date next chapter which I'm still trying to figure out…but in the meantime I'll be working on other stories that I started.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**X**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I apologize muchly for the very very very late update! I just haven't been inspired lately, and I've tried to write when not inspired and the result is hurried crap, and I personally don't want that for any story of mine! So enough distracting you from the chapter, and enjoy. The reviews are enthralling and make me feel very warm and wonderful inside! Thank you : )**

To say she was excited for their date wasn't the near term she'd consider using. Anxious seemed to be a better fit. She had been on many dates, more so ever since she escaped the prison from being under her parents' thumb but her singleness gave away the fact that none of them had worked out. She didn't want him to be one of those guys she could add to the list, but then again seeing his track record and where he came from it's all she could expect from him now. At this point the date didn't seem to be the least bit promising, but for some reason she still found herself searching through dresses that hung randomly around her room since she lacked a closet at the moment, still found herself applying and reapplying makeup, and found herself searching for the 'right' pair of shoes because she hung onto a small hope that he would be worth it.

At their decided time, that he would arrive at her apartment at 7:30 to pick her up, she sat on the front steps of her apartment, in the exact spot where they had met earlier in the day. She was playing with the beads on her dress when heavy footsteps on the sidewalk perked her attention, she looked up to see a familiar black hat emerge from the shadows under the revealing spotlight of the street lamp that stood a few feet from where she was sitting.

"Ready to go?" he asked offering her a hand to help her up, she took it picking up her purse while getting up. She wanted to say that she wouldn't be waiting on the front steps if she wasn't ready, but decided to leave it because she was going to put her best foot forward today and make an effort despite what she thought the outcome of this date was going to be.

There was a comfortable silence between them as they walked, but when 10 minutes of walking had passed she turned to face him with curiosity carrying in her words. "So where exactly are we going?"

"Thought you'd never ask, Frisch's Café. Ever heard of it?" he asks in a mumble while he fumbles with a cigarette in his mouth.

She nods her head 'yes' and reaches in her purse for a cigarette of her own. Yeah she's heard of it, in fact knows it quite well as the place her parents went on their many date nights that Quinn spent alone in their townhouse. She prayed to God that they weren't there tonight, it was the absolute last thing she needed. When they got there he held the door open for her and they were seated a few minutes upon arrival.

"What's good?" she asked weeding through her menu for something familiar, seeing as she had never made it here herself, it was something she held in her mind as notorious no doubt because her parents came here all the time.

"Everything, I usually get the spaghetti with chicken instead of beef but that's just me…"

She nodded her head and decided to settle for the fettuccini alfredo. Once their food was ordered he settled into the back of his chair and she remembered to sit up straight and take a sip of her water. "So what do you do?" he asked casually twirling his cigarette through his fingers.

"As an occupation?" she raised an eyebrow putting her cigarette in the ashtray provided on the table. He nods in return and lets out a steep breath in waiting for her response.

"Nothing. I don't have a job…I have a bank account that got filled as I got older, and when I turned 18 and moved out I took hold of that fund and started using it for my own needs and living."

"Oh, I get it like daddy's little girl bank account sort of fund right?" he smirked; she could tell this sort of idea entertained his mind.

"No, I'm not that kind of person." She said harshly turning her attention back to her cigarette.

He threw his hands up in defense. "Didn't know, sorry…seems like you and your parents are kind of estranged hmm?" he asked taking a sip of wine that was placed on the table. She looked up and fixed her eyes on his, the way he looked at her reminded her of a lamb going to slaughter, he wasn't prying.

She sighed took a sip of water and spoke. "My parents don't give a fuck." She said half laughing, which led to him laughing a little himself and before she knew it they were both cracking up.

When their laughter managed to settle down a bit he looked up at her with a smile playing on his lips. "Mine don't either."

*&^%$467&*(^8768*%6*678767*^*&5*5

Somewhere between her front hall and her living room her legs were wrapped around his waist, his hands supporting her ass as they lazily made their way for somewhere to lie down. Her lips were everywhere down his neck, across his jaw, on his ear, she was ravenous. She had been craving this, not the sex but someone she could give herself to, she was craving _this_ and if he were to be perfectly honest with himself he was too. The more eager she got, he got 10 times more so. It came time when a part of himself couldn't hold on too much longer, and he figured the same for her. They couldn't dance around this anymore, it was time for business. He pulled away gently squeezing her ass before looking up at her, damn he needed this right now. "What do you want?" should've just gone with it, not looking back no consequences, but no he fucking asked, jack ass. He'd kick himself later for this.

Her arms loosened around his neck and she let herself slide down him until her feet found the floor again. She kept her gaze fixed on his, and he couldn't stop staring at her like some sort of goddess, no enchantress, this, everything intrigued him he couldn't get away. She kept their faces a nose apart before deciding to speak "Do you want me?"

What kind of question was that? Of course he wanted this, he wanted her and everything she had to offer, he pushed himself against her and in case she didn't get the hint he spoke. "Yes…badly." He said running his hands down the curves of her body.

"Then show me." She whispered looking at the collar of his shirt.

"What?"

"Show me how much…how much you want me." She spoke more firmly looking back up at him.

This was a sick game she played really. A girl like her shouldn't do this to herself, he figured in his head. Now he was able to put some of the pieces of Quinn Fabray together, her parents don't care so she wants people to want her, to need her make her feel important. He thanked God she was classy enough to not go walking street corners to get that kind of attention, she was better than that, in fact she was better than this and God damn he was going to show her how much better she really was. He was going to show her that she was special, and he did need her. He was going to make her feel like the most fucking special person on earth or he would die trying.

He hoisted her back up the same way, he really didn't get tired of it and rested her down on her bed, her own bed. He took his time kissing her everywhere her dress didn't cover before actually unzipping it and sliding it off. He savored her taste, the way her skin felt against his lips, everything about it was perfect. He took his time taking off his own clothes, figuring she shouldn't have to bother, then he went right it he moved slow and steady letting his moans over power hers, he was savoring everything and it felt so fucking right. It was the best ride of his life, a pure pleasure that he would never tire of, he moaned her name made sure he came first and all that other stupid shit that he didn't put up with with other women. It was more than worth it to him to play this game of hers, it was sad because as soon as they would wake up the next day it was back to business. Back to the dumb shit and no doubt in the end he would end up losing Quinn Fabray. She had an awful game to play but he was pretty sure his game was worse, mainly because she had no idea she was playing it.

**A/N: Mysterious ending ;) but I have more in store for this lovely couple don't you worry and a surprise plot twist yay! Which will be expanded on next chapter which is always very exciting R&R means read and review not read and run so hop to it! Just kidding, but thanks for reading anyway!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: There are always those absolutely fantastic reviews that people can give that you won't ever forget and you guys do that for me and it makes me beyond happy! I love love love that you guys read my story and love three times more the feedback you guys give so THANK YOU. With that said I shall start my wonderful downhill type scheme that you guys might love or hate, but that's what reviews are for ;)**

Quinn opened her eyes to see an array of disheveled sheets she must've kicked off during the humid night crumpled at her feet like a pile of dug up sand warming her feet but keeping the rest of her body at an odd contrast of temperature, and to find the same bare arm that was wrapped around her when she fell asleep keeping her pulled against a mass of heated skin, no wonder she got so hot last night. It felt more like a bar to keep her from rolling off of the bed, let alone even moving from her spot. Heavy breathing brushed up against the back of her neck like a tide wavering in and out leaving her almost waiting anticipatingly for the hot air to wash over her again. She let her hand wander beneath her side to loosen the fingers that held her hip firmly which allowed her to carefully remove his arm just enough to free herself before placing it back down on the bed, successfully doing so without waking up the somewhat heavy sleeper next to her. She sat up on the edge of the body looking over her naked form almost in self loathe of how she could do this to herself…again. This was how it always went she gave herself up to someone and then from this point on the magnets seemed to flip and both partners in the relationship began pushing each other away, the only problem was that she was in her apartment not his, so she couldn't exactly leave him here.

She was about to push herself off of her mattress and find some clothes before he woke up feeling a little immodest at the moment but his hand snaked around her stomach pulling her back down against him with a moan. "Where are you going?" he asked slowly opening his tired eyes. Her lips tugged into a frown keeping her eyes on his chest, so much for that.

"I was going to go get dressed." She said starting to push away so she could hopefully successfully get up this time, but instead he just tightened his grip on her which enforced a sigh of defeat on her part.

"I don't think you should…" he mumbled kissing her shoulder lightly.

She rolled her eyes at his comment, and tried to push away again but was unsuccessful. "I'm not staying like _this_ all day; I have stuff to do…"

"Unless that stuff is me I don't think you do." He smirked looking at her, she was pretty sure his eyes were _twinkling_ something she thought writers got bored and used as an expression up until this point.

"You're disgusting." She spat refusing to look at him now, this was ridiculous.

He pulled her roughly against him staring down at her eyes so she was forced to look at him. "That's not what you were saying last night." He growled, she would've thought he was really angry if she couldn't hear his cockiness trailing in his voice.

Her eyes made their way into a glare which led to a swift shove in the chest to get herself free from him. "I hate you." She said quickly hopping off of the bed wrapping her blanket around her to prevent anymore indecent exposure.

He laughed sitting up, she could still feel his eyes fixed on her. "There's really no point for that baby, it's not like I haven't seen any of _that_ before."

"You're disgusting, and you're not going to see it again then."

"Who the hell made you sheriff of the bitch police?" he scoffed getting off of the bed finding his boxers under her bed.

"Who the hell made you mayor of bastard town?" she spat back which led to another laugh from him. What was so entertaining about stuff she said in annoyance?

"You know real bitches like yourself turn me on when you're mad." He said walking over to her with that ridiculous smile on his face.

"Only a bastard would think something like that." She said in all disgust that was in her. What made him think he could come in her apartment and call her a bitch, and then continue to say it turned him on?

"I think you're incredibly sexy." He smiled keeping himself only a few inches from her.

"I think you're incredibly insane." She said feeling herself blush at his comment, how could someone so awful have such an effect? It killed her inside, because secretly he was winning.

"I think it kills you how badly you want me right now."

"I think it's time for you to leave." But naturally instead of doing what she asked and actually leaving, he leaned down to put his lips on hers, which for some fucked up reason she was able to envelop herself into that kiss with everything she had. It only ended when they both needed air and they pulled away with a 'knowing' smile on their lips, which instantly faded into a puddle of embarrassment soaking their entire bodies rendering them unable to move.

"So I was thinking…" he started in casually after a few moments of awkward silence. "…we could go enjoy ourselves today with a wonderful walk through the beautiful town of Lima." He smiled kissing her forehead before going on a mad search for the clothes that got thrown off of him in the mess of her room.

She couldn't tell if he was serious or not, did he just call the shithole town that they lived in _beautiful_? "Hmm…" she hummed aloud getting a new set of clothes for herself.

"…and maybe stop by that tobacco shop you always go to on the corner and pick ourselves up some fancy living cigarettes, rather than that cheap shit you buy all the time. Waste of money." He said shaking his head out of pity.

She wondered if he had been stalking her these past few days, how in the hell did he know she went there all the time? She found it best to ignore it and continue with what she was doing which was sliding on her 'vast' variety of undergarments. "Alright." She concluded tossing a dress over her head and walked over to him turning around. "Zipper." He complied kissing the back of her neck before zipping her up.

"All done." He said smacking the back of her ass with that stupid smile on his face.

"Would it kill you to try and be a gentleman for a few minutes?" she asked sharply, trying to locate her purse somewhere in her wreck of a room.

"It might…" he mumbled sliding his pants back on.

He had his arm wrapped tight around her waist and held her against him while walking through the full sidewalks of Lima, almost as a message to everyone else that she was his, and his only. He knew she'd appreciate the gesture, almost as much as he enjoyed being able to openly walk with her like this, with one of the prettiest girls he had ever laid eyes on.

"_Fly doves, sing sparrow…give me cupid's famous arrow._" She spoke out quietly before sticking her cigarette back in her mouth, he had no idea what she was saying but it sounded like a poem and he wondered if she was trying to send some sort of message to him.

He saw someone from his gang who gave him a familiar silent nod as to say hello, and that he held the great power of knowing what Noah Puckerman was actually doing with his hand wrapped around a girl like Quinn. He simply nodded back and held Quinn tighter against him; this was going to be a rough trip. He took her cigarette from her lips getting a few good intakes before placing it back where he found it. "Want something _actually_ good to drink?" he asked loosening his grip on her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked with offense hanging in her voice, clearly she took her cigarettes and alcohol seriously, but he took it more so buying only the best for himself. Then again Quinn Fabray only had a few things she could look forward to in the day, and he was determined to make her day ten times better.

"I mean…that you don't want die saying that you strictly drank gin and some wicked vermouth, I'm going to open your eyes to wonderful things." He smirked kissing her forehead lightly before turning into a fairly large liquor shop that separated the poor alcohol buyers who indulged themselves with cheap beer and old clothes they found in the community bins from the people who gave themselves more respect and more subtle drunkenness to keep such respect. To his horror he saw a familiar face from the Ohio gang down by the vodka, he was with Quinn under strict orders but he really didn't want the two of them to interact at all. It would only make things more complicated than they already were. "Go check out the gin see if you like anything, I'll be down by the vodka." He said pushing her ass to move her away, which was followed by a confused look on her part. "Just go." He smiled to assure her and gave her another small push which her legs finally complied and moved to the other end of the store. He cleared his throat before moving over to Jack, the number two guy. Anything you said to him at all was reported back to the big guy himself, he knew he'd have to be careful about what he said.

"Noah baby." He smiled patting his cheek lightly which Puck pushed away.

"I didn't come over here so you could start flirting. Why the hell have you and Frank been following me? Does John not trust me to get the job done?"

"Just give me a status update and we can be on our way and you can go back to little miss big ass." He smirked taking a drag from his cigarette.

"We have two options…" he sighed uneasily about this. He really didn't want to do this to her, but like John had told him it's a dog eat dog world, and as long as he couldn't get attached Puck would get his bone, and some steak on the side. "…her parents obviously care a shit full of cash in their lovely bank accounts and with some persuading and information we can easily get our hands on it. Also, I'm pretty sure their house would be a good stop for the boys downtown to check out for us."

"Mhmm…" he mumbled looking over the bottles of alcohol displayed in front of him. "What's the second option?"

"She has money herself, an entire account full and from what she's said it's pretty big."

Jack looked up at him with an eyebrow raised and a silver screen grin on his face. "How big?" If Nickelodeons had taught him anything it was that he could practically see the dollar signs in his eyes.

"Big."

"I know you Noah, I know what you're capable of doing…and what you're capable of not doing. Don't get attached, I've seen it already, don't look at her the way you do, it scares the hell out of me. You blow this job we blow you and her, understood? I do trust you to do the right thing for everyone, and for yourself."

"I look at her like no shit, unlike you I'm a good actor, the money is practically already in my hands." He said patting his shoulder lightly. "You should go, she's going to wonder where I am and why the hell you keep staring at us." He said turning on heel finding Quinn behind a few wooden cabinets in the back. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her against him in a hug. "You're not a bitch." He mumbled into her hair.

She laughed shaking her head, God he loved her laugh. "You're not a bastard." She said squeezing him back just as tightly.

"I love you." Shit, fuck, what the hell did he just do?

"What?"

"Did you pick something out?"

"Oh yeah…" she said pulling away from him to show him the bottle that she had placed on the shelf in front of her.

"Hmm fancy shit Fabray, let's buy it and get a hella drunk!" he smiled taking it over to the register not removing his hand from hers. These moments would only last so long with her and he was going to enjoy and savor every bit he could before all hell broke loose.

**A/N: ahh! Crazy stuff! But I do hope you guys got what was up from the cliffhanger I did last time with the mysterious ending and all, the reviews I've gotten make my day so never cease to leave something nice or mean or both! ;)**


End file.
